random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How we split up the world
when we dominate it. If I forgot you, you can ask someone to have part of their kingdom, I guess. The Kingdoms *NC has most of North America. *ACF has Canada and Greenland. *Dan has Alaska because he really wanted us to believe that he lived in Alaska. *BJ has all of South America. *Heart's kingdom is western Europe, including the UK and Ireland and also Iceland *Moch's got eastern Europe, also includes Turkey *UC3 is the largest empire, owning all of Asia, northern Africa, the Middle East, New Zealand, all the oceans, the poles, the great lakes, West Virginia, and everyone's home counties. *GPS has all of Oceania. All of it, except for New Zealand. *JS has Southern Aftica. also Krazykriskrumbs gets Vatican City News *TS generously gives North Korea to UMG. UMG now has all of the bad places. *TS also let Web have Mongolia. *NyanGir took over Sealand. *CJ conquers Indonesia (except for the area bordering Papua New Guinea). *ACF builds Disney parks across her Canadian provinces. *ACF renames her province of Greenland to "Iceland". There are now two Icelands. *BJ conquers the Gas Giants of the Solar System and the Castaway Cay island, and gives South America up. **JS gets Brazil, Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador. **TWK gets Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, and Argentina. **Heart gets French Guiana. *UMG conquers Nigeria because he is a terrorist. *UMG also conquers Niger, and everyone in the world officially hates him for being a terrorist. The world is on the brink of war with UMG. *The nations have a meeting to decide what to do about UMG. They decide to arrest UMG and send him to the dungeon for 40 years. **Someone else takes his throne as ruler of his empire, and his kingdom has now been shrunk down to only Qatar. **Heartphilia gets Israel. **NC gets Iraq. **ACF gets Syria **Dan gets Jordan. **KOS gets Iran. **GPS gets Afghanistan. **Faves gets Pakistan. **CC gets Lebanon. **JS gets Kuwait. **TS gets Yemen, Oman, and UAE. **Moch gets Saudi Arabia. **TS gets North Korea back. **CC also gets Nigeria and Niger back. *Australia builds the first time travel device! Problem is it can only go back five minutes into the past or five minutes into the future. *Walt Disney World on Jupiter opens. *Global Oil Supply is running low (2055) and Australian High Command (AHC) Draws up plans to retake the Philippines. *Australia builds a larger air force. *Heart gives over Israel to TS. *CC's kingdom cries for attention, begging to take over UMG's kindom and Mongolia. *CC's travels to Uranus in 2074, renaming it Herschel to stop the annoying joke. *UMG gets back Niger and Nigeria and leaves everyone alone and gives BJ whatever the legit frick he still had. *In exchange for Niger and Nigeria CC takes the whole Middle East. *CC shuts down coal and petroleum services, opens nuclear energy. *UMG and Comp form an alliance, UMGCompCorp. They are friendly communists who don't kill, only conquer. *UMGCompCorp conquered New Zealand. *UMGCompCor[ "accidentally" killed TS and took over Russia. *While UMG sticks with only Nigeria and Niger, Comp gets the entire other sections of land. *Russia legalizes gay marraige. *UMGCompCorp joins with Faves, renames itself to UC3. *UC3 opens capitol in Djibouti. (We also have Shidu) *UC3 turns North Korea good, launching all it's nuclear weapons into the sun and removing the DMZ. They also join together North and South Korea, simply turning into one happy "Korea". Category:Articles by Heartphilia